Naruto Knows Sasuke, That He Does
by Kyki
Summary: When Sakura and Sasuke switch bodies, Naruto proves just how well he knows the Uchiha. NaruSasu SasuNaru implied.


**Note: **When just the name is used, such as Sasuke, that means it is referring to him. So, even though Sasuke's in Sakura's body, that particular sentence in in regard to him even though he looks like Sakura. However, if Sasuke is used, then it is regard to his body.Same goes for Sakura. Sorry if there's any confusion.

**Naruto Knows Sasuke, That He Does**

Sasuke Uchiha was one of the most important, if not **the** most important, person in Sakura's life. She prided herself for being one of the only females the brooding heartthrob had a decent relationship with, even if it could barely be considered friendship. Regardless if Sasuke thought of her as an acquaintance rather than a buddy, that was still better than how he treated the various girls in Konoha that pined for his affections.

However, though she loved him dearly, that didn't mean she wanted to **be** him. Therefore, she couldn't help but find her current situation utterly screwed up and unbelievable. As she stared at the old and neglected mirror she had found discarded in the corner of one of the rooms, emerald eyes hadn't stared back at her- Onyx did. Her hair was no longer the soft, bubblegum locks she remembered, but instead silky raven tresses. Sasuke Haruno was trapped in Sasuke's body.

She guess that since she was in his, Sasuke must be in her own. The thought nearly caused a blush to creep upon her cheeks, though was quite sure she had no need to worry since the Uchiha boy wasn't the perverted type. He wouldn't do anything inappropriate with her body, which she should have felt relieved at, yet couldn't shake away her mild disappointment. Maybe her body wasn't good enough? Maybe she should grow out her hair again…

"Argh! Stupid, stupid, this isn't the time to think about such things!" Scolding herself firmly, Sakura took a deep breath before thinking over her predicament logically. What could have possibly caused such an odd occurrence? Thoughts trailed to the two cadies Kakashi had willed them to eat earlier, musing over how insistent he had been for the dark-haired shinobi to eat it even after Sasuke claimed to dislike sweets. "And if I remember correctly, Kakashi had pointedly neglected to give Naruto anything, saying that he didn't deserve it since he tried to sabotage that Icha Icha Paradise book of his.."

The intellectual of Team Seven sighed softly, resting her forehead against the door to Sasuke's room. "Oh for goodness sakes, why'd Kakashi-Sensei have to be so.. so…" Not bothering to try and put her thoughts into words, she made her way out of the bedroom, just as she saw the apartment's front door forced open, revealing a rather peeved girl at the doorway.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura began tentatively, a bit unnerved with seeing herself, or rather her body, standing before her.

Sasuke wasn't happy. At all. He had woken up to find himself tangled in pink and white bed sheets, in a room that contradicted his sleeping quarters in everyway possible. At first he had thought that maybe, just maybe, one of his fan girls had managed to drug him and kidnap him- Which he found incredibly unlikely due to his skills, but couldn't think of any other conclusion at the time. However, such suspicions evaporated immediately when he had accidentally glanced in a mirror while trying to climb out the window. Needless to say, Sasuke was fully prepared to torture their teacher to death thoroughly, making sure his fate was met slowly and oh-so painfully.

For several minutes, the two just stared at each other, as if uncertain as to what they could do next. Kakashi was clearly the reason for their troubles, but neither could determine just why the jounin had found it necessary to do something so cruel to them. Sasuke had a hunch that he just wanted to enjoy his own amusement as Sasuke and Sakura struggled. What a horribly sadistic man, that Kakashi was.

The pair chatted for half an hour, going over their options. Though Sasuke wasn't the type to talk much, he seemed more than willing to put forth ideas and get into the conversation, much to Sakura's secret appeasement. They decided that until they could change back, they'd just have to play their roles to the best of their ability. Unfortunately for them, this was feat near impossible, which was proven time and time again throughout the day.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino had found the fact 'Sakura' was so quiet quite bizarre and was even more surprised when all the pink-haired shinobi offered in retaliation to Ino's comment about her abnormally large forehead was a small 'hn' and general indifference. Shikamaru, who was by far the sharpest of the bunch, seemed to be the only one that noticed how 'Sasuke' had visibly stiffened at the blonde's remark.

"Sasuke-Kun, we should go out later." Ino purred as she latched herself on the prodigy, wrapping her arms around his neck suggestively.

Sakura did her best to keep in mind that she was supposed to be acting like Sasuke, but found this newly presented opportunity far too tempting. She could finally get back at Ino and have Sasuke admit his extreme dislike of her! "Ino-Pig, I have no interest what-so-ever in going out with you. You don't even compare to Sakura's amazing beauty and intelligence! Get off me."

Complete and utter silence greeted the cold words at first, as if no one was too confident that they hadn't imagined them. Ino slowly detached herself from Sasuke's lithe form, staring at him with disbelief.

Sasuke, though to everyone else he was Sakura, looked over with faint traces of annoyance. He cared not whether or not Ino ended up hating him after Sakura's words, since he really didn't give a damn if all of Konoha despised him, but was considerably miffed at Sakura's mannerism. He had a feeling that by the end of the day, any valuable reputation he had would be flushed away. "Saku.. Sasuke-Kun," He began, not bothering to hide the subtle warning in his tone. "we have a mission to get to, we better hurry."

--

As it turned out, Kakashi explained to the group when he finally arrived that instead of going on a mission, they'd be training for the day. Both Sakura and Sasuke glowered, though their reasons for doing so were far more than just because they couldn't go on a mission. Kakashi made it a point to merely smile at them, even going so far as to comment 'Why, Sakura-Chan, did you do something to your hair? You seem different today.'

"Oi, Sasuke-Teme, let's spar! I'll kick your ass until you're begging for mercy!"

Sasuke barely stopped himself from turning towards the loud-mouthed blonde when he spoke, stubbornly reminding himself that it'd be odd for 'Sakura' to retort. He silently willed Sakura to snap back at their teammate, but the confusion of the situation made her simply blink in surprise, no doubt unused to having Naruto's particular tone, which was always reserved for Sasuke, directed at her.

The Uchiha heir wasn't sure whether or not he should have been amused or embarrassed when he watched the two spar, finding Sakura's contrast in skills when it came to his own all the more obvious as she tried to fend Naruto off. Sasuke spent most of his time setting things up so that Sakura's difficulty wasn't too obvious, purposely manipulating the situation in various ways to make it seems more accurate.

At the end up training, Naruto still managed to pin 'Sasuke' to the mossy ground and promptly leaned in, crashing his lips against his best friends'.

Sakura, shocked beyond belief, pushed the blonde off her with a yelp, staring at him with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing!"

Naruto stood up and sniffed, looking at his two teammates. "You," he started, pointing at Sakura's body, "are Sasuke. And you," Naruto looked over at Sasuke's flushed body as he addressed him, "must be Sakura-San."

Sakura gasped softly, unable to comprehend just how Naruto had figured it out. "How'd you know?"

Naruto smirked, flashing the real Sasuke a knowing grin before turning his attention back to Sakura. "It's simple. Sasuke **never** pushes me away during a kiss, especially when tongue is involved."

--

Understandably, Sasuke was far too amused and smug at Naruto's reasoning and Sakura was much too appalled to noticed the small note that was attached to a tree to their left, the memo writen in Kakashi's messy scrawl.

_You'll turn back to normal at midnight. Hope you had fun! Think of it as a... Learning experience._

* * *

**Kyki's Corner**

I'm going on vacation for a week starting tomorrow and I originally planned to subit the second chapter of Heavenly Delirium before I left. However, I decided to wait on it, (Tsk, lazy Kyki!) and came up with this instead. The idea of it plagued me all day soI decided I might as well try it out. Hm, I'll probably come up with a fluffy SasuNaru/NaruSasu next. I already have ideas. Mwah.


End file.
